


«Раскол»

by strayket



Category: Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk, The Simpsons
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Love/Hate, POV First Person, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayket/pseuds/strayket
Summary: Люди часто спрашивают меня, знаю ли я Барта Симпсона.





	«Раскол»

**Author's Note:**

> Милхаус a.k.a. Рассказчик  
> Барт a.k.a. Тайлер  
> Лиза a.k.a. Марла
> 
> Долго думала, включать ли в сюжет Лизу, и в итоге решила, что без нее будет не то.  
> В этой истории она носит фамилию Мардж, потому не является сестрой Барта. Такое вот AU.
> 
> Ну и конечно, какой "Бойцовский клуб" без Pixies, потому саундтреком их песня "Is She Weird".
> 
> Работа писалась без малого 15 месяцев, потому фидбэк горячо приветствуется.)

***

      Люди часто спрашивают меня, знаю ли я Барта Симпсона. Теперь можно не отвечать. Мы здесь одни.

      На крыше десятиэтажного здания, куда обычно мне ход закрыт. Здания, разбитого на роскошные кабинеты на этажах повыше и рассеченного серыми пластиковыми перегородками на крошечные клетушки для офисного планктона. Очень скоро это взлетит на воздух, но я этого уже не увижу.

      Барт Симпсон крепко сжимает мою шею захватом левой руки, прижимая холодное дуло пистолета к моему виску. Ему можно и не тратить на меня пуль, чтобы убрать со своего пути — до края крыши не больше фута, один хороший пинок, и я забрызгаю своими мозгами парковку внизу.

      — Это было бы похоже на фейерверк, — говорит Барт.

      Он всегда знает, о чем я думаю.

      — А теперь считай до десяти в обратном порядке, — приказывает он, — снова.

       И я считаю. Вначале в уме, потом тихо вслух и все громче.

      — … Четыре, три, два…

      — Один, — говорим мы одновременно.

 

      Я открываю глаза. Мои веки точно налиты свинцом, и все вокруг расплывается. Я нахожу очки, в глазах рябит от обилия разноцветных мигающих лампочек на пульте. Быть инспектором по безопасности на электростанции — та еще работенка, но в нашем гнилом городке не особенно широкий выбор. Эта работа состоит сплошь из недостатков: низкий оклад, неудобный график, мудак-начальник, заставляющий идти тебя на сделки с совестью, чтобы получить немного капусты сверх зарплаты.

      Для местной газетенки все еще остается загадкой, почему уровень загрязнения в речушках и озерах возрастает на территории всего штата, почему рыбы плавают пузом кверху, источая зловоние, а те, что нет — отращивают лишние плавники и глаза. Но не для инспектора по безопасности, под руководством которого в эти самые водоемы по ночам сливают фосфоресцирующую вязкую жидкость.

      Мне к лицу желтый костюм химзащиты, именно потому, что лицо и закрывает, пластиковые очки не искажают мир, и это приятно. И конечно, мне по вкусу пачка хрустящих зеленых, благодаря которым я смогу погасить кредит на несколько месяцев вперед и, может, даже заказать новенький набор кухонных ножей по каталогу.

      Я не знаю точно, в какой момент началась моя бессонница. Порою кажется, она была со мной всегда, потому как память искажает то время, когда бесконечные пресловутые сделки с совестью доконали мою нервную систему. Я пялился либо в белесый потолок, либо в мерцающий голубоватый экран телевизора все ночи напролет. Небольшой выбор, жалкий удел.

 

      Я жалуюсь врачу на нарколепсию, надеясь, что он пропишет мне снотворное, или, на худой конец, антидепрессанты. Врач глядит на меня с большим сомнением. Я желаю, что, в самом деле, не страдаю нарколепсией, так бы я мог наконец уснуть, где угодно, когда угодно.

      Доктор качает головой и советует мне больше дышать свежим воздухом (в Спрингфилде-то? Ха!), а еще лучше завести собаку. Ни Веронала, ни Ресторила, ни банального Агомелатина.

      Я ухожу из офиса доктора ни с чем, но все-таки нахожу кое-что в больнице. Я направляюсь к выходу, когда презентабельно одетая женщина средних лет хватает меня за локоть.

      — Куда же вы, сэр? Вам в комнату сто шестнадцать.

      Я не успеваю ничего возразить, а она уже вручает мне бейдж, маркер и подталкивает к той самой комнате номер сто шестнадцать, к двери, на которой крупными буквами значится «Групповая психотерапия».

 

      И вот я здесь, хожу сюда трижды в неделю и несу полный бред о своих психических травмах. Консультанты почти всегда разные, как и пациенты, если же попадается кто-то, с кем мы уже встречались, они принимают меня за паталогического лжеца, впрочем, одна ложь не противоречит другой, и никому не приходит в голову признать во мне симулянта.

      По понедельникам я обычно рассказываю историю про групповое изнасилование, пережитое мною во втором классе. По средам приходит очередь истории о самоубийстве матери на моих глазах в десять лет. По пятницам я искусно выжимаю из себя слезы и придаю голосу нервную охриплость, делясь рассказом про то, как в тринадцать я застал своего отца в нашей гостиной, отсасывающим нашему соседу. И если вдруг что-то выпадает на субботу или воскресенье, то я делюсь впечатлениями об аутоэротической асфиксии, паре клинических смертей и месяце, проведенном в психушке, когда я выпрыгнул из окна четвертого этажа, но выжил.

      Во всем этом нет ни слова правды, но я последователен, и ложь такая красочная, что невозможно не поверить. «Персиваля» жалостливо хлопают по плечу, «Маркуса» со слезами обнимают, «Уинстону» самому позволяют расплакаться, на «Ганса» смотрят с таким сочувствием, что даже немного стыдно, но зато реально существующий Милхаус Ван Хутен, избавившись от бессонницы, спит как младенец.

      Это работает, и это — главное.

      Работает, пока не появляется она. Она входит в сто шестнадцатую комнату, тряся влажными волосами и спрашивает:

      — Здесь групповые занятия для психов?

      Ее голос тонкий, совсем не соответствует ее образу. Она садится напротив и не сводит с меня глаз все время, и я не могу произнести ни слова.

      Она такая же симулянтка, как я, ее истории такие же жалостливые и неправдивые, как и мои, так что в них невозможно не поверить. А мой язык прилипает к нёбу.

      — Лиза Бувье, — представляется она, нагоняя меня у выхода, и протягивает ладонь. Я слишком зол, чтобы принять ее, и просто ухожу, надеясь, что больше не увижу эту наглую девку.

      Но она никуда не исчезает. Лиза рассказывает о том, что не знает отца — он обрюхатил ее мать и отправился в турне с какой-то гранджевой группой, Лиза рассказывает о том, как над ней издевались в школе, Лиза показывает шрамы на руках, глубокие и не очень, Лиза рассказывает о героиновых передозировках своей матери, Лиза рассказывает о ее смерти.

      Она говорит правду, глядя мне в глаза, и я не могу лгать. Бессонница снова со мной. Восприятие мира снова искажается.

      Я не перестаю посещать анонимную групповую терапию, хоть она мне уже не помогает, я продолжаю наблюдать за Лизой Бувье, ложной симулянткой, интриганкой, по-настоящему несчастной девушкой, и начинаю ненавидеть ее.

      Лиза на пару лет младше меня, у нее интеллект в сто пятьдесят пунктов, но она нигде не учится и не работает, живет в каких-то меблированных комнатах. У Лизы короткие светлые волосы, большие глаза, маленькая грудь, округлый живот и полные бедра. Она дико сексуальная и знает это. Лиза носит дорогую одежду и курит дешевые сигареты, на шее у нее нитка натурального жемчуга, а на пальцах окисленные и заржавелые копеечные кольца. От Лизы всегда пахнет алкоголем и терпкими духами, которые больше подошли бы взрослой женщине.

      Лиза постоянно заговаривает со мной, и мне не хватает духу ни ответить ей, ни послать куда подальше. Она не знает моего имени, потому что я ей не представлялся, она слишком мила со мной, и я ищу в этом подвох.

      Основная причина моей ненависти к Лизе в том, что она не лжет. Мой бывший одноклассник Нельсон Манц, главный задира, а ныне пропойца-автомеханик, подтверждает ее слова. Захмелев от половины бутылки дешевого скотча, которую я принес с собой, он говорит, что Лиза — горячая штучка, но чокнутая, и советует держаться от нее подальше.

 

      Я открываю глаза. Я сижу на жестком высоком стуле у барной стойки в Таверне Мо, здесь довольно людно для вечера среды — стареющие алконавты и новое, уже подросшее поколение моих сверстников.

      Дужки очков давят на виски, и я снимаю их, чтобы головная боль хоть на секунду утихла. Когда я снова надеваю очки, на соседнем табурете сидит парень. Я готов поклясться, что полминуты назад здесь никого не было. Он ухмыляется, и я явственно могу представить, как щурятся его глаза, хоть их и не видно за темными стеклами. Солнцезащитные очки в половину одиннадцатого в помещении, что за придурок?

      — Не допил пиво, а башка уже болит? — спрашивает незнакомец, я оглядываюсь по сторонам в поисках его собеседника, но реальность беспощадно указывает на то, что это я сам.

      Ухмылка незнакомца становится еще шире и лукавей, а я невольно начинаю шарить по карманам в поисках ингалятора.

      — Нет, просто трудный день, — я утыкаюсь в кружку пива, надеясь допить его быстрее, чем меня одолеет приступ астмы.

      — А бывают легкие? — он стягивает очки и пристально смотрит на меня прищуренными, как я и предполагал, глазами неопределенного цвета. — Бывают легкие дни на электростанции?

      Я с удивлением гляжу на него, ощущая первые спазмы в бронхах.

      — Мы знакомы?

      Неизвестный уже открыто улыбается, показывая белые зубы. Я встаю, бросаю на стойку мятую десятку, надеваю пиджак.

      До моего дома всего три квартала, и я не взял машину. Дышать становится все тяжелей, но я ускоряю шаг. Чтобы дойти до дома, остается только свернуть, но в этот момент мои легкие точно слипаются, я падаю, выплевывая хрипы и сухой кашель, очки слетают, но я все равно могу разглядеть зарево на верхних этажах высотки, в которой я живу. Я закрываю глаза, теряя сознание, последнее, что я слышу, это странный, но кажущийся мне знакомым возглас:

      — Ай, карамба!

 

      Я открываю глаза, я все еще хриплю, и кто-то отчаянно наживает на помпу ингалятора, мне становится легче. Я слышу вой пожарной сирены, ощущаю запах дыма. Кто-то суетится возле меня, и я отыскиваю треснувшие очки. Моя квартира пылает. Но это не вызывает страха или разочарования, а только заставляет чувствовать себя ничтожным, как заспиртованная букашка на предметном стекле.

      Полиция и пожарные уезжают ровно через пять минут после того, как я прихожу в себя. Я сижу на тротуаре, жадно глотая воздух, так бывает каждый раз, когда гидравлический пресс астмы сжимает твои легкие. В такие минуты ни до чего нет дела, кроме того, чтобы сделать вдох поглубже, но в этот раз навязчивая, как зубная боль, мысль требует, чтобы я искал решение. Решение отправиться в мотель? Разумеется, но сначала нужно еще выпить.

 

      Таверна Мо оказывается закрытой, хотя на часах всего половина двенадцатого. Отличное продолжение ужасного вечера. Я замечаю кого-то, стоящего на углу у «Moe’s», и вначале мне кажется, что просто мерещится, я протираю очки, но человек никуда не девается. Это тот самый парень, который завел со мной разговор около часа назад. Фонарь скудно освещает его, стоящего в расслабленной позе и медленно потягивающего сигарету. Он точно поджидает меня.

      — Это ты наделал столько шуму в трех квартала отсюда? — спрашивает он.

      Я киваю.

      — Моя квартира сгорела.

      Он пожимает плечами, не будь так темно, уверен, я бы мог различить усмешку на его губах.

      — Это твое? — швыряет мне ингалятор.

      Поймав, я рассматриваю его в недоумении. Препарат распространен, но на баллончике я вижу вмятину, оставленную моими ключами. Это мой ингалятор.

      — Как это ты…

      Он жестом останавливает меня и подходит вплотную.

      — Барт Симпсон, — он протягивает руку для пожатия. — Я так понимаю, жить тебе негде?

 

      Я открываю глаза. Я проснулся от того, что холодная капля шлепнулась с потолка прямо на мой лоб. Я натыкаюсь взглядом на покрытый ржавыми разводами потолок. В доме на Эвергрин-террас все потолки такие. Я обитаю в этой спальне уже больше недели, потому что здесь живет Барт, но, кроме того, мне нравится здесь жить. Мне никогда прежде не приходилось выживать, и хоть это не совсем соответствует действительности, но мое проживание здесь лучше всего отражает «выживание», возможное в рамках нашей цивилизации.

      Я врубаю кофеварку, и с пятого раза она соглашается сварить мне кофе. Я подношу ко рту немытую кружку и затылком ощущаю, что больше здесь не один. На кухне появляется Лиза, она стоит в дверях пару секунд, затем подходит ко мне и отнимает мой кофе. Ее волосы в полнейшем беспорядке, она полуобнажена и выглядит дико уставшей, но ее сексуальный магнетизм никуда не делся.

      Первые минуты я в недоумении, откуда она взялась здесь, но потом вспоминаю.

      Шесть банок пива, четыре шота водки и один косяк назад Лиза звонила мне и грозилась убить себя. Она вкрадчиво шептала, что заточила ножи, о том, что теперь она знает — запястья нужно резать продольно, и что она еще не настолько пьяна, чтобы промахнуться. Помню, как я удивился, что ей удалось достать номер этого дома, наверное, не меньше, чем тому, что телефон оказался рабочим.

      Не помню, что руководило мной, я повесил трубку, но на рычаг. Я ушел наверх, а Барт остался внизу.

      У Лизы перевязано одно запястье, и лицо не выглядит обескровленным, она подносит другую руку с зажженной сигаретой ко рту и кривится в усмешке. Ее плечи в синяках, а шея покрыта багровыми пятнами. Все сходится. Барт не дал ей закончить попытку убить себя. И заскучать он не дал ей тоже.

      Во мне вспыхивает что-то вроде ревности, но я не знаю, к кому, хочется сбежать от них обоих, но мне некуда идти.

      Барт появляется только тогда, когда Лиза уходит из дома, посылая мне воздушный поцелуй. Он насвистывает незамысловатую мелодию, склоняясь над раковиной. На его голой спине на несколько дюймов ниже уровня лопаток виднеется синевато-бурое пятно. Оно досталось ему от меня. В свою очередь, налитый фингал под глазом и тупая боль в левом боку у меня от него. У нас одинаково сбитые костяшки на руках, расцарапанные колени и по паре-тройке лопнувших сосудов в каждом глазу.

      Нет, мы не попадали в крупный переплет, мы начали из него выбираться. Я стал выбираться.

      После того, как я внезапно заселился к Барту и избежал астматического статуса, мы, прихватив еще несколько банок пива в «Kwik-E-Mart», направились в патио, или как это место могло называться до того, как Эвергрин-террас настигла разруха. Мы выдули все спиртное, что у нас было, сидя на бетонных ступенях, болтая о всякой, как мне казалось, чепухе, пока Барт не поднялся на ноги и громко и четко не потребовал, чтобы я ему врезал.

      — Что?

      — Ударь-ка меня посильней.

      С дурацкой ухмылочкой, исказившей мое лицо, я вполсилы ткнул его кулаком в плечо. Барт покачал головой и так врезал мне правой, что я не устоял на ногах и рухнул прямиком в жухлую траву.

      — Вот так надо бить, — он протянул мне руку, чтобы помочь подняться. — Теперь и ты попробуй.

      Я сплюнул слюну с прожилками крови. Барт насмешливо глядел на меня, точно испытывая мое терпение и крепость.

      Я вмазал ему в живот и, воспользовавшись тем, что он согнулся от неожиданного удара, дал ему в нос. Барт охнул и приложил пальцы к месту удара, а затем расхохотался.

      — Так-то лучше. Моя очередь.

      С размаху он ударил меня в подбородок, отступил, ожидая нового удара от меня, и я наподдал ему еще сильней. Мы валяли друг друга в траве, пачкали одежду и лица друг друга грязью и кровью, совершенно не боясь подцепить столбняк. Вместо хрипов и стонов у нас вырывались смешки, а боль казалась нереальной. Я отчетливо мог представить, как импульсы бегут от рецепторов к болевым центрам, но это не хотелось прекращать. Мною овладела экстатическая ярость и восторг. Казалось, я весь день могу махать кулаками, врезаться ими в мягкую плоть, а временами в твердость костей, вслушиваться, как трещит кожа, или хрустят твои собственные зубы. Боль, что освобождает — вот, чем это было.

      После мы, обессиленные, лежали на полу в гостиной и продолжали посмеиваться. На меня снизошел такой покой, что сгоревшая со всем моим имуществом квартира казалась сущим пустяком, как и перспектива потерять работу, если на следующий день я не смог бы подняться. Я вырубился прямо на грязном линолеуме.

 

      — Не обсуждай с ней меня, — говорит Барт, отвернувшись от покрытой налетом кухонной раковины. Его лицо мокрое и серьезное. Я бы приподнял бровь в удивлении, но свежий рубец на ней не позволяет мне такую вольность.

      — Не собирался, — коротко бросаю в ответ. Не понимаю, почему он злится. Ведь это не я трахал Лизу Бувье всю ночь так, что дрожали стены, да еще прямиком под его носом.

      — Вот и славно.

      Когда он так говорит, я понимаю, что мысли о Лизе Бувье теперь будут следовать за мной неотступно, я стараюсь отвлечься на приготовление завтрака, пока Барт выкладывает на кухонный стол реактивы в пластиковых емкостях.

      Мы живем с Бартом чуть больше двух недель, и мне кажется, что я знаю о нем все. Ему столько же лет, сколько и мне, он не имеет постоянной работы, перебиваясь подработками в «Красти-Бургере» или том самом «Kwik-E-Mart», иногда косит газоны, точно старшеклассник, нуждающийся в карманных деньгах. У него нет семьи, он не окончил школу, а еще у него необычное хобби. Барт умен не «по-книжному», как он сам выражается, но хороший стратег и умелый манипулятор. Кстати о хобби.

      — Если соединить мелкодробленый хлористый калий и вазелин и подсушить, то получится самодельная взрывчатка, — говорит Барт. Он трясет банкой с алюминиевой стружкой. — Вот эти малышки, если их смешать с двумя частями бензина и одной частью лака, превратятся в напалм.

      Барт — мастер по изготовлению самодельных бомб, он коллекционирует скейтборды и увлекается дактилоскопическим анализом. Белая оштукатуренная стена на кухне сплошь покрыта отпечатками ладоней. Среди них есть и мои.

      Недавно к списку его увлечений прибавилось еще одно — борьба. Ее нельзя причислить к какому-нибудь стилю, просто бесхитростное истязание себя и соперника до полного изнеможения. Но это действует на меня лучше Люминала, травки или лучше групповой психотерапии — я спокоен, я сплю как младенец.

      Это могло бы так и остаться секретным рецептом, если бы однажды Барту не приспичило подраться сразу после выхода из таверны Мо. Мы так самозабвенно колошматили друг друга и катались по тротуару, что не сбавили оборотов даже когда на пороге появился владелец. Старина Мо по очереди грозил нам то полицией, то двустволкой, но плюнул на это, когда заметил, что вокруг места нашего побоища собираются люди.

      Они оцепили нас кольцом, вначале робко присвистывая, а затем громко требуя «вмазать посильнее», «крепко всыпать» то у меня, то у Барта. Тогда Барт прекратил бой. Небольшая толпа, очевидно, решив, что он собирается нанести мне последний «добивающий» удар, затаила дыхание, но вместо этого Барт протянул мне руку и помог подняться.

      В тот вечер у Мо царило небывалое оживление. Впервые за долгие месяцы владелец ухмылялся. Пересчитывая выручку — зеваки не разошлись до тех пор, пока не пропустили, по крайней мере, пару кружек пива.

      В следующий раз несколько ребят уже спрашивали, могут ли они поучаствовать в наших поединках. Я видел их где-то в толпе персонала на АЭС, но они меня не узнали. В следующие выходные в стельку пьяный Нельсон подрался с Ленни Леонардом и, несмотря на разницу в возрасте, вышел из боя побежденным. Еще через пару недель Мо надоело, что кучки пьянчуг околачиваются снаружи, пока его потертые барные стулья пылятся без дела, и он заявил, что отныне бои будут проходить внутри. В таверне обнаружилась на удивление чистенькая подсобка и достаточно просторная, чтобы в ней уместилось человек десять. Чуть позже, когда он пробил стену, пожертвовав своей спальней, у нас появилось полноценное место для проведения боев.

 

      Я открываю глаза, створки лифта с щелчком размыкаются передо мной, и я делаю шаг в длинный стерильный коридор. У моего начальника загон касательно чистоты. По слухам ему перевалило за сто, и теперь он страшно боится умереть от чего-то смехотворного вроде осложненного гриппа. Бернс использует старую добрую карболку, не признавая новомодных средств, после посещения его офиса с подошвы ботинок еще долго не сходит ее запах.

      Я замираю перед дверью, машинально двигая желваками, челюсть еще побаливает, ее вправили совсем недавно, нос заклеен пластырем, на запястьях гематомы — красавчик, одним словом, да еще и кости ломит.

      Мистер Бернс сидит в своем кресле с высокой спинкой, вертя в руках ручку стоимостью в мой оклад за квартал и поглядывая на часы ценой с мою сгоревшую квартиру.

      — Вы опоздали, мистер Ван Хутен, — старик даже чуть прикрикивает.

      Смитерс, его помощник и прихлебала, кивает в знак поддержки. Смитерсу нет и сорока, но он похоронил себя на работе, все потому, что тайно (правда, только для объекта его чувств) влюблен в своего босса, в то время как Бернс любит только свои капиталы.

      — Вы напрасно потратили мое время, — продолжает он, — за пять минут я зарабатываю на домик в пригороде.

      Мои губы невольно кривятся в усмешке, я подхожу ближе, осмотрительно переступая люк, ведущий в резервуар с пираньями. Я стою меньше, чем в ярде от его стола, и старик начинает нервничать.

      — Вы нарушаете дисциплину, Ван Хутен, пренебрегая своими прямыми обязанностями, о медицинской страховке я и вовсе умолчу, — в голосе Бернса слышно что-то вроде оживления, и тогда я делаю еще один шаг к нему.

      — Вы можете избавиться от меня, — говорю я, точно делюсь сокровенной тайной.

      — Разумеется, Ван Хутен, я могу вышвырнуть любого, только щелкнув пальцами.

      — Мы можем прийти к согласию — говорю я, подходя к столу вплотную.

      Бернс судорожно жмет на кнопку вызова охраны, но она не срабатывает. Карл Карлсон, электрик-любитель, обесточил кнопку еще три дня назад.

      — Смитерс, позовите охрану! — рявкает он, впервые на моей памяти, и помощник со словами «слушаюсь, сэр» несется прочь.

      — Шестьдесят тысяч в год, и вы меня больше не увидите, — говорю я, глазные яблоки старика едва не вылезают из орбит.

      — Да как вы смеете?! Прочь отсюда. Вы уволены.

      Я улыбаюсь, хоть и ощущаю первые предвестники будущего астматического приступа, еще немного, и он сожмет в железных тисках мои бронхи. Я заношу кулак, и старик считает, что я хочу ударить его, но мне это не нужно, из него можно выбить дух одним щелбаном. Он пятится назад, прижимаясь к спинке кресла, но я бью себя. С такой силой, что падаю навзничь. Мои зубы, верно, окрашиваются кровью.

      Сколько там нужно проглотить крови, чтобы тебя стошнило?

      Я поднимаюсь и бью себя левой рукой, ударяюсь лбом о стол из благородного дерева, сметаю с его поверхности все, что там есть, стираю струйку крови от прокушенной щеки и пятерней размазываю по обивке кресла. Бернс удивительно резво подскакивает и бросается к панорамному окну.

      — Нет! Пожалуйста, нет! — кричу я, что есть сил, и влетаю лицом в застекленный шкаф с коллекцией миниатюрных ретро-автомобилей. Удар приходится в основном на лоб, но щеки тоже режет осколками. Боль — ничто.

      Оборачиваюсь к старику и вижу, что он близок к панике.

      — Никто не поверит вам, Ван Хутен, все знают, что я неспособен на это…

      Он замолкает, когда сношу забрало декоративных рыцарских доспехов, и тот с грохотом падает и рассыпается.

      — Шестьдесят тысяч, и никто не узнает об источниках загрязнения Спрингфилдских водоемов.

      — Это грязный шантаж! — вопит Бернс.

      — Вам не привыкать к грязи, не так ли, дорогой мистер Бернс?

      Напоследок я выхватываю вечное перо из валяющегося на полу стакана и царапаю кожу на шее, медленно приближаясь к яремной вене, но роняю орудие за секунду до того, как в кабинет вырывается Смитерс с двумя охранниками. Я хватаюсь обеими руками за бока и стону, сплевывая кровь.

      — Помогите… — грозные выражения сползают с лиц охранников, сменяясь недоумением.

      — За что?.. — хриплю я, нащупывая рукой треснувшие в трех местах очки.

      — Джентльмены, вы же не думаете, что я бы мог… — едва держа себя в руках, тянет Бернс. Даже Смитерс выглядит смущенным.

      Из офиса я выхожу, картинно прихрамывая, свеженький чек жжет мне карман. Я вижу мир в трещинах, но то, что я вижу, мне нравится. Я вижу здоровяка Арти, он подмигивает мне подбитым глазом и показывает большой палец, Карл и Ленни кивают мне с аккуратными усмешками, у первого повязка на ухе и отсутствует передний зуб, у второго — рука на перевязи и громадная ссадина на щеке. Еще несколько мелких клерков и разнорабочих незаметно машут мне руками или подают иные знаки, все, как один, носят следы побоев. Все, как один, выглядят счастливыми.

      Я не счастлив, но чувствую удовлетворение. Я доволен. Видя все эти лица здесь, я знаю, что увижу их в следующий уик-энд в подсобке таверны Мо.

 

      — Знаешь, если смешать нитроглицерин с опилками и селитрой, получится динамит, — шепчет Лиза.

      Я открываю глаза, отрывая пакет со льдом от ушибленного лба, шишка досталась мне от Ральфа Виггама. Драться он толком не умеет, но благодаря своей массе хоть раз да уложит тебя на пол.

      Лиза сидит на соседнем барном стуле и курит сигарету с длинным мундштуком, который органично подходит к нитке жемчуга на ее шее — кричаще роскошно. Сегодня она в красном, что ей тоже очень к лицу, но неуместно в этом заведении.

      — Я знаю, — отзываюсь я.

      Я знаю это, потому что это знает Барт, а Лизе… вероятно известно это от него же.

      Мо прибавляет звук — это знак, что начался новый бой. Из старых колонок надрывается Pixies, и мы больше не можем нормально разговаривать.

      

_«Is she weird, is she white? Is she promised to the night?»_

  
      Лиза покачивает головкой в такт, головкой, полной скверных идей и безумия. Я беру для нас пива и что-то вроде пересушенных баварских колбасок. Лиза принимает бутылку, но отвергает закуску.

      — Я вегетарианка, — горячо шепчет она мне в ухо.

      — Я и не знал, — отвечаю я.

      Лиза пожимает плечами и делает большой глоток пива, затем облизывает раскрасневшиеся губы.

      — Я — больше, чем то, что ты видишь, — говорит она мне, обжигая кожу своим дыханием.

_«Аnd her head has no room, and her head has no room»_

      Я пью все больше, но, кажется, не пьянею, будто последний поединок выбил из меня хмель загодя. На веки вечные. Но я ощущаю что-то, похожее на радость от того, что Лиза Бувье сидит рядом, а ее запястье зажило.

_«Is she over me?_  
  
      like the stars and the sun,   
  
      like the stars and the sun» 

      Да, она напоминает мне солнце.

 

      Я открываю глаза и вижу рядом с собою Барта, хотя несколько секунд назад, я уверен, его рядом не было. Мы сидим на крыльце за полуразрушенным домом на Эвергрин-террас. Темно, лишь вдали мигает подбитый фонарь, но привыкшие к темноте глаза отчетливо видят лицо Барта.

      — Мы способны на большее, — говорит Барт. Он говорит с такой уверенностью, точно подводит итог долгому и продуктивному разговору. Не дожидаясь от меня даже кивка, он продолжает: — Все эти люди, они пойдут за нами, пойдут куда угодно, чтобы сбежать от своих жизней, пойдут на что угодно. Мы изменим мир.

      — За тобой и для тебя, — подчеркиваю я. — Изменишь мир ты.

      — Карамба, прекрати принижать себя.

      Я хмыкаю, возразить тут нечего, вернее, не имеет смысла. Барт знает обо мне все. Он пинает ногой пустую банку из-под консервированной фасоли.

      — В детстве я хотел быть супергероем, — говорит Барт, — даже сделал набросок костюма и имя придумал — Эль-Барто.

      В другом случае мне стало бы смешно, но не в этот раз.

      — А я мечтал о карьере чистильщика бассейнов.

      Глаза Барта сверкают в темноте.

      — Я думал, ты хотел быть дантистом.

      — Это другая мечта.

      Мои глаза закрываются. Барта снова нет рядом, он оказывается у меня за спиной.

      — Мы будем называться «Раскол», — говорит он, — и мы войдем в историю.

      Я не возражаю.

 

       Я стою у нижних ступеней хлипкой лестницы и протираю запотевшие очки. Весь первый этаж заполнен людьми, все, как один, одеты в черное и чем-то заняты. Пара ребят усердно красят нештукатуреные стены в гостиной, несколько толкаются у стола на кухне, колдуя над колбами с реактивами, кто-то переносит с места на место коробки, которых, я готов поклясться, вчера здесь не было. Некоторые встречают меня с оживлением в глазах и даже машут руками в знак приветствия, но большинство слишком увлечены своей работой.

      На заднем дворе я вижу Нельсона, он отжимается с хлопками рук, рядом с ним еще несколько парней, чьи лица мне смутно знакомы, вероятно, со школы, судя по их возрасту. Я оборачиваюсь и вижу еще кучу встречавшихся мне ранее людей. Апу из магазина «Kwik-E-Mart» кривовато улыбается мне, что-то втолковывая Барни Гамблу которого я впервые за двадцать лет вижу трезвым. Со второго этажа спускается Мартин Принц. Говорят, после школы он учился на факультете физики в Массачусетском технологическом, но на третьем курсе он чуть не спятил и вынужден был бросить колледж. Он сухо кивает мне, и меня поражает разница между его нынешним поведением и тем, как раболепно со всеми подряд он вел себя в школе.

      Некоторые переговариваются, но большинство молча занимаются своим делом. Буквально на моих глазах в свежеокрашенной гостиной вырастает пятнадцать грубо сколоченных узких коек. Из кухни валит едкий дымок в несколько тонких струек.

      — Где Барт? — спрашиваю я первого попавшегося парня. Он лишь глядит на меня изумленно и шагает дальше.

      Я пытаюсь задать тот же вопрос еще троим, но все старательно его игнорируют. Я ухожу обратно наверх, прихватив чью-то чашку с кофе, пока у меня не возник новый астматический приступ. За своей спиной я слышу, как куча голосов из раза в раз стройно скандирует «Раскол».

 

      О Барте ничего не слышно почти неделю. Он не связывается со мной, и никто не отвечает на вопросы о его местонахождении. Я чувствую себя одиноким, как никогда, к тому же ужасающе уставшим, будто беспрерывно бодрствую целые месяцы, еще хуже, чем когда я страдал бессонницей.

      Несколько раз я видел Барта в ужасно реалистичных снах, но всегда со спины, он расхаживал перед толпой своих «расколовцев», произнося пламенные речи, и они внимали каждому его слову. После таких снов во мне просыпалась особо сильная жажда немедленно его отыскать.

      Я подумываю нанять частного детектива, но сперва иду в полицию. Это глупая идея, ясно как божий день, но я готов уже буквально на все.

      Стоит мне появиться в участке, как офицеры начинают суетиться вокруг меня, точно я какая-то важная шишка. Меня проводят прямиком в кабинет шефа Виггама, который широко улыбается мне и уступает свое кресло, сам он присаживается на жесткий стул для посетителей.

      — Мой друг пропал, — сообщаю я.

      Я жду, что шеф протянет мне какую-то бумагу для заявления или сам возьмется писать что-то типа протокола, но он не сводит с меня глаз, продолжая ухмыляться, точно это счастливейший день в его жизни.

      — Вы знакомы с Бартом Симпсоном? — спрашиваю я.

      На глуповатом лице шефа Виггама отражается непосильная умственная работа.

      — Что я должен ответить, — наконец задает он вопрос, но я не могу понять, что он хочет услышать от меня в ответ.

      Несколько раз хлопнув глазами, я решаю вернуться к основной теме разговора.

      — Он пропал неделю назад, ушел из дому, и все.

      Когда я произношу это вслух, то ощущаю, что в области сердца царапнуло. Я не хочу этого признавать. Я чувствую себя брошенным. Как много лет назад, когда мать выгнала отца. Как много лет назад, когда она оставила меня на попечение бабушки и смылась с каким-то хахалем куда-то на юг. Как бы мать ни поносила отца, он был моим папой — отцом, которого я лишился по ее милости. Сколько бы раз отец не называл ее в глаза и за глаза прошмандовкой, она была моей матерью, женщиной, благодаря которой я появился на свет.

      Отец бросил меня, мать бросила меня, а теперь еще и Барт. Мое сердце разбито.

      Я потираю лоб и перевожу взгляд на шефа Виггама, который, хехекая, сводит и разводит пальцы рук.

      — Это проверка? — спрашивает он.

      — Что?

      — Вы проверяете меня?

      — Нет! Скажите, Бога ради, если вы видели Барта…

      — Это точно не проверка? — еще раз уточняет он, я яростно киваю, до конца не понимая, о чем он толкует, впрочем, мне не слишком-то и интересно.

      — Я знаком с Бартом Симпсоном и знаю, где он находится, — с улыбкой говорит он. — Он передо мной.

      Я в недоумении смотрю на полицейского, пытаясь понять, что за шутку он затеял. Затем я оглядываюсь по сторонам.

      — Простите?

      — Мистер Симпсон, вы изменили мою жизнь, — с подобострастием говорит Виггам, — вы и ваш… — он запинается. — Глупец, нельзя ведь о нем говорить, первое правило.

      Я резко вскакиваю и оглядываюсь. Может быть, Барт задумал поиграть в прятки.

      Если вы когда-нибудь ощущали одновременно страх и дежавю, то должны знать, какое это паршивое чувство.

      Я поспешно покидаю участок, и никто не пробует меня задержать. Ноги несут меня в таверну к Мо автоматически, но я успеваю осознать, что мне нужно совсем не туда. Мой взгляд падает на таксофон, и я бросаюсь к нему, лихорадочно выискивая в карманах мелочь.

      — Лиза! — мой голос звучит хрипло, несмотря на все старания.

      — А, это ты, — сонно отвечает она. Она не слишком рада меня слышать, очевидно, но уже смирилась с тем, что я ей звоню.

      — Происходит что-то странное, — говорю я, — меня принимают за другого.

      — Опять издеваешься? — спрашивает она с нотками оживления в голосе, которые вполне бы могли перерасти в полноценную истерику, стоит только как следует подуть на эти тлеющие угольки.

      — Нет, — говорю я, но слишком тихо, Лиза не может услышать меня.

      — Послушай, — продолжает она, — то я для тебя пустое место, то ты не отпускаешь меня от себя всю ночь. Я не знаю, что и думать, Барт.

      Это имя пронзает мой мозг электрической дугой.

      — Повтори.

      — Что?

      — Как ты меня… Как меня зовут.

      На том конце Лиза выдыхает, я слышу, как щелкает ее зажигалка. У меня перехватывает дыхание.

      — Барт Симпсон, ты у меня уже поперек горла стоишь.

      Трубка выпадает у меня из рук, и я сползаю по грязной поверхности телефонной будки.

      — Алло, Барт? Барт, — ее голос доносится из динамика, пока я впрыскиваю себе через рот сразу несколько доз Вентолина. Дышится легче, но в глазах все равно темнеет. И я ощущаю, как кто-то поднимает меня за шиворот.

 

      — Доброе утро, неудачник.

      Я открываю глаза и вижу лицо Барта. Он криво улыбается, и это выражение лица я будто видел уже сотню раз. Я резко поднимаюсь и сознаю, что лежал на жестких перекладинах деревянной скамьи. От стремительного подъема кружится голова.

      Барт одет в свое обычное странное подобие гавайки, под ногой у него скейт, а в руках — мой ингалятор.

      — Что ты сделал со мной? — спрашиваю я, пристально глядя в его светлые, слегка прищуренные глаза. Барт хохочет, запрокинув голову.

      — Это ты сделал сам с собой, Милхаус.

      Смятение похоже на порошок желатина, превращающий воздух вокруг меня в желе. Я закрываю глаза, а открывая их, вижу, что Барт сидит рядом.

      — Ты меня создал, потому что ты — трус. Вспомни, мы всегда были вместе.

      Я трясу головой, чтобы избавиться от наваждения, но процесс уже запущен и пошел обратный отсчет.

      Десять, девять…

      Мне девять лет. Только что исполнилось, но никто не пришел на мой праздник. Родители ругаются на кухне, я затыкаю уши, но все равно слышу, как мать нападает на отца, и тот что-то поскуливает в ответ. В глазах стоят слезы, и я готов разреветься, но кто-то кладет руку на мое плечо, кто-то, кто кажется мне смутно знакомым.

      Восемь, семь…

      Седьмой класс. Какие-то дурацкие школьные танцульки, на которые принято ходить парами. Я предсказуемо один. Девчонкам не нравятся прыщавые очкарики, которых хватает приступ астмы, стоит с ними только заговорить или стрельнуть глазками. Веселье внизу, а я на школьной крыше. И снова со мной кто-то рядом. Я подаю ему зажженные шутихи, и он бросает их в вентиляционное отверстие, размещенное как раз над спортзалом. Скоро это веселье прекратится.

      Шесть, пять…

      Их пятеро и они окружили меня плотным кольцом, я верчусь волчком, потому что не хочу оказаться к кому-нибудь из них спиной — каждый вооружен складным ножом, кастетом или просто кулаками. Первый удар сбивает с меня очки, я падаю на землю, но когда встаю и выпрямляюсь, к моей спине уже прислонена другая спина, и я сжимаю свои кулаки как можно крепче.

      Они скулят точно побитые щенки, когда в крови уползают прочь. Перед моим лицом играют складным ножиком…

      Четыре, три…

      Я вернулся в Спрингфилд три недели назад. Жизнь в нем грудится вокруг АЭС, и именно туда я иду устраиваться на работу. Я прохожу собеседование лично у Бернса. Старик пристально глядит на меня своими вороньими глазами в ожидании моего провала. Я цепенею и не могу произнести ни слова, чувствую, как струйки пота стекают по вискам. Но я открываю рот, и кто-то говорит за меня. Уверено, немного дерзко и по сути. Мне остается только наблюдать, как Бернс кивает и придвигает необходимый бланк поближе к себе.

      У меня есть работа, он помог мне, он встал на мое место и выручил меня.

      Два, один…

      В воздухе запах дыма, пепел опадает дождем в аккуратный дворик. Этот пепел — мое сгоревшее имущество. Но я думаю не об этом, я мечтаю о глотке воздуха, по которому так изголодались мои легкие. Кто-то запихивает в мой рот мундштук ингалятора и несколько раз нажимает на баллон, пока я не сделаю синхронный с выбросом лекарства вдох.

      Я открываю глаза и вижу чужое лицо, но оно будто в тени, будто в дымке. Я понимаю, что на баллон нажимает моя собственная рука, поверх которой — чужая. Сквозь пелену я начинаю различать черты лица. Он улыбается, и его рука исчезает.

      Все верно, он всегда был со мной.

      Барт Симпсон.

       — Да, Милхаус, я — это ты, — усмехается Барт, — только лучше.

      Чем больше погружаюсь в ступор я, тем более оживляется он.

      — Все, что ты боишься делать сам, — говорит Барт всего в нескольких дюймах от моего уха, — делаю я.

      В голове проносятся события последних месяцев: с той злосчастной бессонницы до приведения «Раскола» в боевую готовность, и я понимаю, что он прав во всем.

      — Мы — одно целое, — говорит Барт, — и ты ничего с этим не поделаешь.

      Теперь все кристально ясно. Находится объяснение моей усталости, молчаливости бойцов нашего домашнего полигона, раболепие их и многих окружающих, и еще Лиза. Вот почему Лиза…

      — Так как мы вынуждены делить одно тело, — говорит Барт, — тебе лучше научиться не вмешиваться.

      Это смахивает на угрозу, определенно.

      — Все зависит от того, что ты замышляешь.

      — Тебя это не касается, твоя трусливая половина все испортит. Я прослежу, чтобы этого не случилось.

      Мне любопытно. У меня так много вопросов, которые, несмотря на прояснение ситуации, остались открытыми. Клуб выходного дня с драками и попойками — это было еще безобидно, это были только цветочки, а я совсем не заметил, как они созрели, и все это приобрело опасный оборот, или не хотел замечать. «Раскол» — это почти готовая армия, а что, если эти идеи выбрались за пределы Спрингфилда, или страны, а может, кто-нибудь из нас (них, я исправляюсь, них) уже бродит по Монмартру или Великой Китайской стене?

      — Я могу себя убить, не забывай, — медленно чеканю я. — Тогда нас обоих не станет.

      На этот раз Барт усмехается, обнажая зубы, белые и крепкие, именно такие, о которых я всегда мечтал.

      — Глупый-глупый Милхаус, неужто ты думаешь, что тебе хватит смелости?

      Стоит мне моргнуть, и от Барта не остается и следа.

 

      Моя рука колотит в деревянную дверь, и я дышу, как загнанная лошадь. За дверью раздаются неторопливые шаги, затем между ней и рамой образуется щель, с поперечной цепочкой, в которой виден голубой глаз и часть бледных губ.

      — Снова ты, — Лиза щелкает замком и впускает меня.

      — Нам нужно поговорить, — бросаю я с порога. Она прохаживается до того уголка помещения, где у нее размещается кухня, и берет в руки пепельницу. Лиза вся из себя обычная в ее понимании — черное платье, своим видом больше напоминающее неглиже, длинная нитка жемчуга заканчивается где-то между ее грудей. Она совсем не взволнована моим приходом, она казалась более оживлённой, когда говорила со мной по телефону.

      — Я проголодалась, — говорит Лиза, просовывая руки в рукава поношенного плаща.

 

      Вечером в этой части Спрингфилда всегда многолюдно, кафе почти забито, но стоит нам войти, как трое мужчин поднимаются и освобождают нам стол в центре зала. Их лица побиты — это наши люди. Его люди, поправляю я себя, члены клуба веселого досуга.

      Прыщеватый официант подбегает в ту же секунду и встает по стойке смирно. Его коллега бросает обслуживание другого столика и быстро убирает со стола остатки прежнего заказа.

      — Что будете заказывать, сэр? — громко спрашивает наш официант, а затем чуть тише добавляет: — Все, что ни закажете, за наш счет.

      Я приглядываюсь к юнцу — несколько почти заживших ссадин на подбородке и следы чьих-то пальцев на шее.

      — Я буду кофе, — говорю я. Мне не до еды.

      — А мне, раз так, паштет из фасоли, томатный суп по-гречески и рагу из кабачков с брокколи, — Лиза тычет пальцем в меню, — и еще стакан кокосового молока, — добавляет она вслед.

      Я оглядываюсь вокруг. Все смотрят на нас, некоторые перешептываются.

      — Почему они так перед тобой выслуживаются? — спрашивает Лиза, приступая к своему супу.

      — Они думают, что я Барт, — отвечаю я.

      — Но ты и есть Барт.

      — Нет, сейчас я — это я.

      Я показываю водительские права с отвратительным фото, где черным по белому выведено «Милхаус Ван Хутен», еще в доказательство я показываю пропуск на АЭС, где стоит то же имя.

      — Я не понимаю, — говорит Лиза.

      — Это не шутка, — говорю я.

      Я рассказываю ей все с самого начала. Я не знаю, для кого это объяснение важнее — для Лизы или же меня самого. Я начинаю с мучительной бессонницы, благодаря которой мы с ней встретились, рассказываю о взрыве, о доме на Эвергрин-террас, который Барт снял, воспользовавшись моим телом, именем и банковским счетом, о таверне, о первой драке, о дактилоскопии и химикатах, и, конечно, о приведении в боевую готовность «Раскола».

      Я помню, мне нравилась химия в школе, мне нравилось изучать отпечатки пальцев, я даже хотел стать частным сыщиком или, возможно, криминалистом, но мать воспротивилась и попросту высмеяла эти идеи. Выходит, Барт знает это, потому что я изучал это когда-то, а не наоборот. Ему-то смелости хватило и для этого и для того, чтобы заполучить Лизу, и повести за собой людей.

      Чертов Барт Симпсон — моя галлюцинация, мое диссоциативное расстройство, мой микросон и все лучшее, что есть во мне.

      Как ни иронично, ни один психиатр этого не заметил. Никому до меня нет дела, и чтобы обрести хоть некое подобие счастья, мне пришлось раздвоиться.

      — Не знаю, что и думать, — говорит Лиза. — Я о таком только в книжках читала.

      Она очень спокойна как для той, чей любовник оказался внезапно сумасшедшим.

      — Мне нужна твоя помощь, — говорю я. — Ты должна не давать мне спать, иначе Барт снова завладеет мной, и тогда…

      Я не заканчиваю фразу, потому что просто не знаю, что собирается выкинуть Барт. Может, он замышляет массовую резню, или хочет устроить теракт, который переплюнет Одиннадцатое сентября, или взять в заложники целую школу, а может, расстрелять парламент. Кто его знает. Но пока я здесь и бодрствую, он ничего не сделает.

      Лиза внимательно глядит на меня, впервые вижу ее на сто процентов серьезной. Я бы, возможно, сам на ее месте не поверил бы в эту историю, но она верит. Лиза кивает и протягивает мне руку через стол.

      Любопытно, сжимая мои пальцы в своей ладони, она думает обо мне или о Барте?

 

      Лиза приводит меня в свою квартирку, точнее, в дешевый гостиничный номер, обустроенный с минимальными удобствами для минимальных потребностей. Здесь чудесным образом уживаются уют и беспорядок. Стены теплого оттенка желтого заклеены постерами с джаз-бэндами и впопыхах сорванными со столбов афишами. В самом чистом углу комнаты притаилась древняя радиола с небольшой стопкой пластинок и футляр для саксофона. Прямо над ними в хаотичном порядке расклеены полароидные фото.

      Почти на всех них одна только Лиза — маленькая Лиза в красном платьице с черной кошкой на руках, она же, чуть постарше, широко улыбается в камеру, уверено сжимая пальцами саксофон, Лиза-подросток с брекетами, но с той же яркой улыбкой. На каждом последующем снимке, где она становится старше, Лиза кажется все более грустной. В этом определенно есть какой-то алгоритм.

      Мои глаза натыкаются на фото цветущей женщины с необычным цветом волос. Она держит в объятиях младенца, на ее шее тускло сияет нитка жемчуга — того самого, что теперь носит Лиза.

      — Ее звали Мардж.

      Я вздрагиваю от голоса позади, меня окутывает облако дыма. Я оборачиваюсь. Лиза не сводит глаз с портрета женщины с ребенком, умиротворенной точно Мадонна.

      — Мардж, Мидж, Маргарет. Маргарет Бувье. Ее жизнь покатилась в тартарары, когда появилась я.

      Лиза садится в пластиковое кресло, стряхивая пепел в горшок с давно погибшим хлорофитумом. Я внимательно слушаю. Этой историей она не делилась на психотерапии. Как же мало я о ней знаю.

      — Сначала в ее жизни появился этот хряк — мой папаша. Все, что он умел — это бренчать на гитаре, носить полосатые свитера и чесать задницу, ну и, конечно, ширяться. Грандж-рок-группа и все дела. Она не смогла устоять, через девять месяцев родилась Лиза Мэри Бувье, но след горе-папочки простыл еще за полгода до этого.

      Лиза прикрывает глаза, уголки ее губ опущены, а веки чуть вздрагивают. Лиза прекрасна той самой страдальческой красотой, что так хорошо ей дается.

      — Маргарет, — повторяет она снова, слегка приоткрывая глаза, — так бы звали мою сестру.

      Она берет новую сигаретку взамен истлевшей до фильтра старой и теребит свое ожерелье. Она следит за мной будто невольно, будто я — единственный яркий предмет в блеклой комнате и насильно приковываю взгляд. Я стою на месте как вкопанный, пока наши взгляды скрещиваются как шпаги.

      — Я соврала, когда сказала, что не знаю своего отца, — говорит Лиза. — Он наведался к нам снова, когда мне было семь, жил с нами. Все дело в гастролях умирающей группы, ничего сентиментального. Мардж не забыла его за эти годы.

      Лиза кривится, все это причиняет ей отнюдь не фантомную боль.

      — Я всегда хотела сестру, она могла быть моей маленькой копией, может, даже лучшей, я научила бы ее всему тому, что знаю сама. Я чувствовала, как она толкалась в утробе, я представляла, как бьется ее сердце, я первой стала звать ее по имени. Мэгги, Мэг…

      Лиза едва заметно дрожит и отводит взгляд. Никогда прежде она не представлялась мне такой безжизненной.

      — Но мой… мой отец наградил Мардж не только ребенком, но и героиновой зависимостью. Мэгги… Мэгги умерла на шестом месяце. А что касается нашего родителя, то он повторил свой трюк с исчезновением точно так же, как и за восемь лет до того.

      Удивленный взгляд Лизы натыкается на мою руку, но, поразмыслив несколько мгновений, она вкладывает свою ладонь в мою. Наслаждаясь шероховатым прикосновением ее пальцев, я помогаю ей подняться. Она кладет голову мне на плечо, неловко приобнимая, а я прижимаю ее к груди изо всех сил.

      — Надеюсь, он сдох в какой-нибудь ночлежке, — шепчет она, едва касаясь губами мочки моего уха, — надеюсь, его сожрали крысы и черви.

      Люди, разочарованные в родителях, всегда становятся болезненно близки. Я ощущаю, как мы словно врастаем друг в друга, сливаемся в горестях, переплетаемся как стебли двух сорных цветков без должной опоры, и это едва ли не лучший миг в моей жизни.

      Миг, который так легко разрушить. Я открываю глаза, в хлипенькую дверь ее номера кто-то барабанит. Мы отстраняемся друг от друга.

      Лиза открывает дверь и едва успевает отступить назад. Двое входят, волоча под руки третьего, и за ними входит еще шестеро. Я не знаю имен юнцов, но лица мне смутно знакомы, к тому же они с ног до головы одеты в черное, а значит, они из «Раскола». Внезапно я узнаю малого, которого они приволокли с собой. Я бы где угодно признал это лицо с навеки приставшим детским выражением.

      Ральф Виггам без сознания лежит на полу и, кажется, даже не дышит. Кто-то задирает его черную водолазку — на полном как барабан животе три пулевых ранения, почти вся кровь осталась на одежде.

      — О Боже! — Лиза прикрывает рот ладонью и рвано выдыхает — прямо на ее пушистом ковре умирает человек.

      — Нас окружили, сэр, — коротко поясняет крепыш, вошедший одним из первых. Из-под поднятой на лоб балаклавы торчат светлые волосы. — Мы провалили задание. Копы открыли огонь.

      «Огонь» он произносит шепотом, точно боится моего гнева. Но мне, разумеется, не до этого. Я смутно помню разговор о каком-то «ночном штурме музея» с целью вандализма, тогда я не придал этому значения, слишком уж был занят собой, чтобы даже вникнуть в суть их замысла, не говоря уже о том, чтобы его предотвратить.

      — Нужно звонить в 911.

      Никто и не думает шелохнуться. Я подхожу ближе. Ральф распахивает глаза, с хрипом на его губах выступает кровавая пена — пробито легкое.

      — Больно… — хнычет он и закашливается.

      Что нужно говорить в таких случаях? «Держись»? «Все будет хорошо»? «Помощь уже близко»? Я не в силах сказать ни слова.

      Лиза опускается на колени рядом с ним, в глазах у нее стоят слезы. Она убирает челку с мокрого бледного лба раненного Ральфа Виггама и проводит рукой по волосам, точно пытается успокоить ребенка. Он хрипит, струйка крови стекает из его приоткрытого рта, пока он раскрывает и закрывает его в тщетной попытке сделать глоток воздуха.

      Он так и умирает. С животным ужасом в глазах и открытым окровавленным ртом. Лиза всхлипывает, закрывая лицо руками, а я помогаю покойному смежить веки навсегда.

      Я оглядываю комнату в неверии. Неужели это произошло здесь и за считанные минуты после того, как вошедшие растревожили наш покой и откровенность. Я смотрю на толпу одетых в черное людей, осматриваю каждое бесстрастное лицо.

      — Его имя — Ральф Виггам, — тихо говорит крепкий блондин, затем это повторяет толпа, затем снова громче.

      — Его имя — Ральф Виггам! — хором скандирует они все.

      Лишь смерть дарит нам имена.

 

      Его звали Ральф Виггам, ему было двадцать пять и никогда не станет больше. Он был сыном шефа полиции и ничего из себя представлял. Он примкнул к «Расколу» одним из последних и ушел из него самым первым, единственным доступным способом — став мертвецом.

_Его имя — Ральф Виггам!_  
  
      Его имя — Ральф!  
  
      Его имя… 

      Тело Ральфа еще, должно быть, не остыло, а я вхожу в гостиную дома на Эвергрин-Террас. Бойцы, оторвавшись от своих занятий, выпрямляются и оборачиваются ко мне. Я оглядываю их с долей отвращения, но не могу не залюбоваться их стройностью и организованностью.

      — «Раскол» упразднен, — громко говорю я. В горле дерет и клокочет нервный ком. Мой взгляд снова шарит по толпе — никто не сдвинулся с места, ни единым жестом не выдал, что он живой. Только десятки пар глаз глядят на меня очень внимательно, вероятно, они изумлены, но не настолько, чтобы это подорвало их дисциплину.

      — Вы слышали, что я сказал, — снова подаю голос я. — Я — Барт Симпсон, и «Раскола» больше нет.

      Мне кажется, что мой голос звучит жестко. Мне кажется, что, если понадобится, то я могу стать Бартом для того, чтобы обезопасить себя, обезопасить Спрингфилд, обезопасить Лизу в первую очередь.

      И снова ни одного движения, ни одного звука, их плечи расправлены, руки по швам. Моя нарочитая самоуверенность начинает сходить на нет.

      — Человек умер, это уже не игры.

      Недавняя смерть Ральфа Виггама кое-как удерживает меня от сиюминутного и полного провала, я стараюсь сохранить серьезность, но люди, впивающие в меня свои взгляды, точно чуют что-то неладное, чуют, что их бесстрашный лидер дремлет в глубине этого тела и разума под жалкой оболочкой. Я начинаю сомневаться, и эти люди быстро это просекают. Они — продолжение меня, вернее, того сегмента меня, который всецело принадлежит Барту, до поры до времени крепко запертого. Запертого, но не обессилевшего.

      Внезапно стройная толпа размыкает свои створки. Вперед выходит Нельсон Манц, все так же безукоризненно держа руки по швам. В его взгляде сталь и ни капли сомнения, он пронизывает меня как пуля навылет. Он раскрывает рот и говорит, но слова исходят будто из дальнего радиоприемника — я слишком мало спал в последнее время, и нереальность захлестывает меня как пятнадцатифутовая волна.

      — Мистер Симпсон, сэр, у нас есть инструкции на такой случай, — говорит он, шевеля мясистыми, похожими на сырую печень губами.

      Я помню его еще мелким хулиганом, идущим смертным боем на любого, на кого можно было повесить ярлык с надписью «ботан», «задрот» или «фрик». В нем была какая-то первобытная жажда насилия, но каким-то образом в его глазах всегда оставалась некая отстранённость. Каждый раз, когда он колотил меня, срывал с меня очки и рвал мою одежду, я тешил себя мыслью, что рано или поздно Нельсон Манц свихнется — не могут в одном человеке уживаться два столь явно противоречивых качества. Но прошли годы, и разум Нельсона трезв, он зовет меня чужим именем и, будучи абсолютно здоровым во всех смыслах, верит, что я — это другой. Да, определенно, свихнулся целый мир, а не мы, — его плохо скрепленные в целое кусочки.

      — Вы сами велели обезвредить вас, если произнесете то, что произнесли, — говорит он.

      «Обезвредить» — какое удачное слово, в нем может таиться столько смыслов. Можно обезвредить человека, связав его по рукам и ногам и запихнув в кладовую, можно вырубить, а можно и просто проломить череп. У меня вариантов явно уж не так много. Чем я могу обезвредить Нельсона и всех остальных? Своим ингалятором? У Нельсона Манца есть инструкции, по сути, план, у меня же плана нет. Посмотрим, кто из нас возьмет верх.

      — Действуй, Манц, — говорю ему я и отступаю на два шага назад.

      В глазах Нельсона тут же загорается решимость, и он подступается ко мне, будучи подстрахованным шайкой-лейкой еще минимум из двадцати парней. Но он замирает на месте, когда я дрожащими пальцами начинаю выдергивать пуговицы из петель на своей рубашке. Через несколько секунд она уже валяется в ближайшем грязном углу, и я принимаюсь снимать обувь, попутно тихо радуясь, что сегодня надел контактные линзы, после этого я принимаю боевую позицию, крепко сжимая кулаки.

      Решимость Нельсона тает на глазах, и на ее место приходит изумление.

      — Сэр?

      — Ты будешь драться или болтать? — насколько возможно спокойно спрашиваю я, буравя его болящими глазами. Этого оказывается достаточно, Нельсон раздевается по пояс и становится в стойку боксера-любителя.

      Первый удар наношу я, он не успевает ответить, как получает следующий. Я мечу в подбородок, но попадаю в адамово яблоко, от чего из горла Нельсона вырывается сдавленный хрип. Нечестный прием, но это выходит случайно. Мой соперник не остается в долгу и бьет меня наотмашь прямо в нос, и я чувствую, как хрустит кость, а хрящ чуть ли не входит мне в череп. Удары сыплются на меня градом, и вскоре я утягиваю Нельсона на пол, чтобы выиграть хоть немного времени на его растерянности. Так мне удается подмять его под себя и нанести удар в лицо, в который я вкладываю все силы, затем еще один, еще, пока он не перестает сопротивляться.

      Его выносят еще в сознании. Мог ли я мальчишкой грезить о том, что когда-нибудь отправлю в нокаут Нельсона Манца? Но я это сделал, и эта мысль придает мне сил. Я ощупываю расквашенный нос и осматриваю прочих собравшихся, в глазах некоторых горит знакомый азарт.

      — Ну, кто следующий?

      В толпе прокатывается тихий рокот. Я жду, вперив в них глаза и тяжело дыша. Мои глаза давно пересохли от линз, и я ощущаю в них легкую резь, которая обещает вскоре перерасти в невыносимую боль. Когда живая стена разверзается снова, меня уже слегка мутит. Карл Карлсон снимает верх своей одежды неторопливо, вид у него очень спокойный.

      Когда он делает свой коронный захват, в голове у меня начинает играть старая, ужасно знакомая песня. Отец всегда ставил ее в своем стареньком Форде, когда вез меня в школу, а мать на работу. Это «World of pain» древних Cream, и она просто идеальный фон для этого момента. Отец всегда покачивал головой в такт в течение трех минут, пока она играла, а мать также каждый раз фыркала, чтобы он выключил это старье.

_«Outside my window is a tree._  
  
      Outside my window is a tree» 

      Карл силен, но ему не переплюнуть мое отчаяние и гнев.

_«There only for me»  
_

      Мой кулак, врезавшийся в его ухо, дезориентирует его довольно быстро, и дело остается за малым.

_«And it stands in the grey of the city,_  
  
      No time for pity, for the tree or me» 

      Я вызываю на бой следующего, это костлявый, но жилистый парень лет тридцати.

      — Для меня это честь, мистер Симпсон, — говорит он, снимая черную водолазку, а затем слегка кланяется мне.

      Несмотря на комплекцию, проворности ему явно не хватает, и мне, не без больших усилий удается загонять его. Когда я хватаю его за уши и изо всех сил бью лбом в переносицу, в моей голове уже играет припев.

_«There is a world of pain_  
  
      In the falling rain  
  
      Around me»  


  
      За ним приходят другие, высокие и низкие, тучноватые и субтильные, полные восторга от предстоящего боя со мной или же безразличные к происходящему. Они проходят как по ленте конвейера, я перестаю различать их лица.

_«Is there a reason for today?_  
  
      Is there a reason for today?  
  
      Do you remember?» 

      — Вот это мужик, — слышится из небольшой группки людей.

      — Я же говорил, что он крутой, — вторит ему другой голос, а затем все голоса сливаются в какофонию, и только высокий голос Эрика Клэптона продолжает навязчиво петь.  


  
_«I can hear all the cries of the city,_  
  
      No time for pity for a growing tree» 

      Когда меня припирают к стенке, я думаю о том, что уже выдохся. Силы вытекли из меня вместе с кровью изо рта и носа, из крупных ссадин и разбитых губ. Последний боец бьет меня по лицу так сильно, что я уже не в силах открыть глаз. Я думаю о том, что вот-вот умру, что мой мозг должен был уже превратиться в смузи от стольких встрясок, а череп — в треснутую чашу для него. Я хочу умереть. Моя смерть — единственная возможность прекратить все это навсегда. Всю эту череду неудач, ненависти к себе и впоследствии — безумия. Тут уж я накосячил по-крупному, ничего не скажешь, и Барт прав, я не могу просто взять и наложить на себя руки. Так пусть же кто-нибудь из них отправит меня на тот свет кулачным экспрессом.

_«There is a world of pain_  
  
      In the falling rain  
  
      Around me»  


  
      Я нахожу в себе силы дышать, а значит, еще рано праздновать мою пиррову победу. С трудом преодолевая тошноту, я выпрямляюсь и снова сжимаю кулаки. В глазах уже двоится, но у меня выходит замахнуться и впечатать кулак в лицо моего соперника, от чего тот падает на пол. Я стою, покачиваясь еще несколько секунд, а затем мне наносят самый сокрушительный удар, и наносит его дощатый пол.

 

      Ко мне приходит смутное осознание, что смерть похожа на Лизу. У нее такая же мягкая поступь и суровый, но в то же время несколько отрешенный взгляд. Но через секунду я решаю, что это не так. Моя смерть всю жизнь ходила за мной, стелилась как тень. Она была как шаловливый ребенок, что прячется за твоей спиной, и всякий раз, когда ты оборачиваешься, он перебегает, чтобы остаться там же, но ты все равно чувствуешь его присутствие рядом. Моя смерть носит яркие гавайки, прикрывает глаза очками и усмехается так, точно знает какой-то важный секрет, и ее имя — Барт Симпсон.

      Я открываю глаза и вздрагиваю. Перед глазами знакомый потолок моей спальни на Эвергрин-терасс, а в ушах стоит жуткий звон. Он длится довольно долго для того, чтобы я понял, что он исходит извне. Это звонит телефон на обшарпанной прикроватной тумбочке около тюфяка, что служит мне кроватью. Когда я поднимаюсь, меня по-прежнему мутит, а во рту ощущается медный привкус крови. Боль от головы прокатывается вниз по позвоночнику, но мне все же удается снять трубку со старого дискового аппарата.

      Еще до того, как холодный пластик касается моей щеки, в мои мысли врывается острое осознание того, что я потерпел неудачу. Моя смерть снова за моей спиной, она снова дразняще хихикает и не дает ухватит себя. В трубке раздается сдавленное всхлипывание.

      — Кто это?

      — Чертов ты убийца, — голос Лизы дрожит, ее фраза похожа на отрывок из скорбной песни. — Как ты мог!

      В голове стучат молоточки, и это мешает мне внять ее сбивчивому обвинению.

      —Что за… — звуки из глотки вырываются с хрипотцой, там сухо как в пустыне. — О чем ты?

      Лиза вздыхает и, вернув себе немного самообладания, коротко поясняет:

      — АЭС. Взрыв.

      Последнее оброненное слово вынуждает меня вскочить с прижатой к уху трубкой, все тело, этот жалкий кусок мяса, тут же отзывается болью в стольких местах, что трудно сосчитать.

      — Это Барт, — говорю я, хотя до конца и не понимаю, что происходит. Я продолжаю: — Поверь, я понятия не имею, о чем идет речь.

      На том конце провода Лиза вздыхает снова. Я отчетливо могу представить крупные слезы, катящиеся по ее слегка раскрасневшемуся лицу, ее пальцы, что нервно теребят скрученный спиралью провод, нитку жемчуга, подрагивающую на груди от чересчур сильного сердцебиения.

      Я слышу еще какой-то посторонний звук, и, когда он усиливается, становится ясно, что это телевизор. Лиза прибавляет громкость, и теперь этот звук льется мне прямо в уши. Узнаваемый голос Кента Брокмана с нотками тревоги вещает о страшном происшествии в одном из двух административных зданий Спрингфилдской АЭС. За окном темно, и я понимаю, что это повтор экстренного сообщения, тогда, когда оно поступило, количество жертв было неизвестно, но взрывом снесло три верхних этажа. Боже правый. До чего же это знакомо. По мнению Шестого канала два взрыва за столь короткое время в таком спокойном городе — это уже слишком.

      Если смешать нитроглицерин с опилками и селитрой, получится динамит. Если смешать нитроглицерин с парафином и нитритной кислотой, получится пластит. Пластитом можно с легкостью облепить туннель, в который ведет любимый люк в полу кабинета моего босса. Еще легче протянуть детонатор. Барт может это сделать. Я могу это сделать.

      Я тяжело оседаю обратно на матрац.

      — Теперь я понимаю, — говорит Лиза, я с трудом различаю ее слова, потому что теперь и мое сердце бухает как ненормальное. — Тебе действительно нужна помощь. Ты не симулянт.

      Мне хочется возразить, но я думаю о том, что, наверное, так заигрался в психически больного, что именно это и стало причиной моего расщепления.

      — Нужна, — говорю я. — Но держись от меня подальше, ради всего святого.

      Лиза молчит. Мне сложно представить, что творится в ее мыслях в этот злополучный момент.

      — Я приеду, — говорит она так непринужденно, будто я позвал ее к себе выпить чаю к пяти, и она, не раздумывая, дает согласие.

      Я закусываю губу.

      — Нет, я… я сейчас ухожу.

      — Ты поедешь к АЭС? — ее вопрос больше похож на утверждение. Мне так хочется, чтобы она немедленно бросила трубку, чтобы она устала от возни со мной и больше не звонила мне никогда, еще лучше сменила бы адрес или вовсе уехала из этой дыры. Тогда я буду знать, что она в безопасности. Возможно, мне следует самому ее об этом попросить или даже потребовать, но мы только и делаем, что молчим, оба не зная, как лучше поступить и стоит ли поступать хоть как-нибудь.

      — Лиза? — зову ее я. Она не отзывается, но я слышу ее дыхание. — Пожалуйста…

      С другого конца доносится что-то неразборчивое, а затем частые короткие гудки. Чертыхаясь, я поднимаюсь снова, и только теперь замечаю, как тихо в доме. Я ковыляю из полумрака комнаты в кромешный мрак коридора. Под ногами хрустит обвалившаяся штукатурка, стены с кучей выбоин шероховатые на ощупь — «Раскол» еще не успел привести в порядок второй этаж.

      Через минуту я убеждаюсь, что в доме и правда ни души. Это плохой знак. Я нащупываю выключатель в гостиной, свет бьет в глаза, которые и так немилосердно жжет из-за линз. Когда я свыкаюсь со светом, то быстро нахожу свою рубашку в углу, где я ее и бросил. Она мятая, заляпанная подсохшими пятнами крови и просто чертовски подходит к моему распухшему лицу с расквашенным носом. Я изо всех сил спешу на улицу, превозмогая боль в коленях, но стоит мне переступить порог и выйти на тихую и сонную улицу, как кто-то дергает меня в сторону. Обжигающе холодный металл прижимается к моему затылку. Его прикосновение почти приятно.

      Меня всегда поражало, что я могу видеть улыбку Барта всегда. При свете и в темноте, с открытыми глазами и с опущенными веками, глядя в сторону или прямо, наяву и во сне, будто она выжжена на моей душе точно клеймо. Наверное, потому что я сам этого хотел. Наверное, потому что надеялся, что она может стать для меня путеводной звездой.

      — Шагай к машине, — Барт указывает на клубнично-розовый Plymouth Valiant на подъездной дорожке. Я повинуюсь. Я прекрасно знаю, куда мы едем.

 

      Первые несколько минут за рулем я только и думаю о том, что мы вдвоем в этой машине выглядим ужасно нелепо. Такая тачка куда больше подошла бы примерной домохозяйке, неудачливой старлетке или же учительнице средних лет, схлестнувшейся в неравной схватке с пьянством и отчаянием, вроде Эдны Крабаппл, которая преподавала нам в младших классах. Но ею правит избитый парень в окровавленной рубашке с прижатым к виску дулом пистолета, а его партнер, сидящей на пассажирском сидении в расслабленной позе, держит этот самый пистолет за рукоятку.

      От цвета машины мои мысли переходят к иному. Я думаю о том, как будет выглядеть автомобиль после лобового столкновения, если набрать скорость и впечатать его в ближайший фонарный столб. Будет ли сложенный гармошкой капот выглядеть так же небрежно симпатично? Успею ли я увидеть хоть что-нибудь перед тем, как меня, утыканного осколками, выбросит вперед с моего места? Успеет ли Барт выпустить пулю до всего этого?

      — Очень не советую, — спокойно говорит Барт. В стеклах его темных очков отражаются проносящиеся мимо нас огни, точно ровная шеренга светлячков.

      — Убьешь меня, чтобы я не убил себя? — ирония выходит откровенно жалкой.

      — О, ты будешь убит, — усмехается Барт, — не переживай. Но у нас есть одно незавершенное дельце.

      — Почему я должен слушать тебя? — выдавливаю я из пересохшей глотки.

      Внезапно Барт убирает от меня пистолет и бросает к себе на колени. Правая его рука шарит на заднем сидении, пока не находит то, что он искал. Он кладет мне в свободную руку таблетку Торадола. Когда я послушно отправляю ее в рот, он подает мне бутылку выдохшейся минеральной.

      — Потому что иначе мы примемся за Лизу.

      Я прикрываю глаза на столько времени, сколько возможно, чтобы не потерять управление. Во мне нет злости, нет чувства предательства, только тоска и обреченность.

      Монти Бернс мертв, он погиб несколько часов назад при взрыве в административном здании. Его сгубил не иссякший даже в старости трудоголизм, а его вредность и привычка пить вечером молоко с ложкой бренди спасла его помощника Смитерса, потому что ему пришлось спуститься за этим на первый этаж. Я знаю это, потому что это знает Барт.

      Полиция задержалась на месте преступления не дольше, чем того требовали формальности. Полицейский департамент всегда работал плохо, а когда их шеф оплакивает единственного сына, он почти недееспособен. Это на руку «Расколу». Я знаю это, потому что это знает Барт.

      Ему нужен жертвенный агнец, ему нужен тот, кто войдет в историю, кто перечеркнет прошлое и вдохновит на воплощение будущего. Нам обоим известно, что Барт опустил пистолет потому что мы хотим одного и того же — моей гибели.

 

      Итак, мы стоим на крыше, с которой и начался мой рассказ.

      Обратный отсчет кончился, и мой мозг уже готов принять пулю, но пока ничего не происходит. Это ожидание хуже всего того, что со мной случилось раньше.

      Мы на краю крыши, и я пытаюсь убедить себя, что теперь ничто на свете не имеет смысла для меня. Нам осталось не более десяти минут до того, как сдетонируют бомбы, и мы умрем, так или иначе.

      Со стороны это выглядит как один человек, тычущий в себя пистолетом на краешке мира. Должно быть, это чересчур смешно, чтобы быть драматичным, но мне не слишком весело. Эта жизнь — моя, и пуля вот-вот прошьет мою башку, и я пытаюсь начать прощаться с жизнью, но тут до меня долетает чей-то крик.

      — Стой! Подожди!

      Я оборачиваюсь. Лиза бежит ко мне через крышу, стуча каблуками.

      И тогда Барт берет и исчезает. Вместо его руки на рукоятке моя собственная, потому что Барт — моя галлюцинация, только плод воображения, и никто не желает мне смерти больше меня самого.

      Я гляжу на то, как она приближается. Она не выполнила единственного, о чем я просил. Моя рука начинает дрожать. Надеюсь, она не вызвала полицию. Я выбрасываю вперед другую руку, прося остановиться. Я не могу не залюбоваться ее бледным лицом и короткими светлыми волосами, которые треплет ветер.

      Лиза останавливается посреди вертолетной площадки аккурат на перекладине, соединяющей две вертикали буквы «H». Достаточно далеко.

      — Не делай этого, — кричит она.

      — Ты должна уйти!

      Дрожь в руках усиливается, и я начинаю ощущать первые спазмы в бронхах. Это вынуждает меня дышать часто и поверхностно. Это вынуждает мою решимость съеживаться под ее взглядом.

      — Здание взлетит на воздух, — громко говорю я. — Уходи скорей.

      Она делает еще несколько шагов вперед, и мои пальцы сжимаются на пистолете еще крепче.

      — Я знаю, — говорит она. — Не нужно этого делать.

      Я снова раскрываю рот в попытке донести до нее, что она в смертельной опасности, пытаюсь вынудить ее уйти, но не могу свести глаз с ее лица со страдальческим выражением, которое сейчас как никогда похоже на лицо той маленькой Лизы с полароидных фото.

      Пальцы в последний раз конвульсивно сжимаются на рукоятке, а затем слабеют. Пистолет выскальзывает из них и с грохотом падает вниз. По телу Лизы проходит волна дрожи, и ее черты слегка перекашивает. Пистолет в десяти дюймах от меня, Лиза — все еще в десяти ярдах.

      Я опускаю руки по швам, нашариваю пушку ногой и отправляю ее за край крыши.

      — А теперь уходи, — мой рот кривится, когда я говорю это, несмотря на все усилия произнести это спокойно.

      У нас в распоряжении жалкие несколько минут.

      Мне так хочется сказать ей, что я ее люблю, что смысл существования Барта свелся к ней одной, хотя я точно и не знаю, верит ли она хоть одному моему слову, но в мыслях стучится только громкое «Уходи, пожалуйста, уходи, пожалуйста, уходи, уходипожалуйстауходипожалуйстауходиуходиуходи».

      — Мы уйдем вместе, — почти весело кричит Лиза, сложив руки рупором. — И никак иначе.

      Я делаю надрывный вздох, и выдох застревает у меня в гортани — на ней сжалось стальное кольцо астматического приступа. Несмотря ни на что, я восхищен ее упрямством, но я не согласен с тем, что оно должно стоить жизни. Не ее.

      — Хорошо, — хрипло произношу я, делая шаг назад. Я оглядываюсь, я вижу группу людей в черном на безопасном расстоянии. Нет сомнений в том, кто они такие.

      — Вместе, так вместе, — говорю я, повернувшись к Лизе, и делаю последний шаг назад.

 

      Я нахожусь в этом месте так давно, что потерял счет времени. Первое воспоминание с ним сопряжено с болью, которая в разы сильней той, что я испытывал, пока не попал сюда. Вокруг белые стены и ужасающе яркий свет, но меня больше не мучают ни бессонница, ни астма. Это место похоже на рай. Оно расплывается перед глазами, потому что на переломанный нос нельзя нацепить очки.

      Первое время я могу только ненадолго просыпаться и снова нырять в искусственный сон. Я думаю, что я умер, как я и хотел. Я готов примириться с этим, если бы не боль, которую сменяет только тупое оцепенение.

      Когда фазы сна и бодрствования уравновешиваются, а обезболивающее в разы сильнее Торадола стабильно вливается в мои вены, я начинаю понимать, что еще жив. Я могу сидеть, хоть почти не чувствую ног. Я не знаю, сожалею я об этом или нет.

      Я получаю несколько писем от Лизы. В одно из них вложена газетная вырезка, в которой говорится о невероятном, поистине чудесном выживании бывшего инспектора по безопасности Спрингфилдской АЭС после падения с высоты десятого этажа. Лиза пишет о том, что этого человека спасли кипарисы, в обилии рассаженные у здания. Они смягчили удар, потому из серьезных травм у этого человека только перелом позвоночника и сильное сотрясение мозга.

      Лиза пишет, что бомбы не сработали. С пластиковой взрывчаткой такое случается. Лиза пишет, что скоро я могу вернуться оттуда, где нахожусь сейчас, но мне пока не хочется. Я знаю, что все равно я здесь не по доброй воле. Я знаю, что на окнах моего рая железные решетки. Я знаю, что в комнате я нахожусь не один.

      Ангелоподобный санитар приносит мне поднос с едой, пока я пытаюсь дремать, неплотно прикрыв глаза. Санитар подмигивает мне подбитым глазом и заговорщицки шепчет у моего уха:

      — Нам вас не хватает, мистер Симпсон.

      Он что-то вкладывает в мою левую руку.

      — Все идет по плану, — еще тише говорит он и бесшумно удаляется.

      Я открываю глаза. Предмет в моих руках это очки. Они целехонькие потому что совершенно новые.

      Надев их, я впервые разглядываю палату не затуманенным взглядом. На зеленой занавеске, что отделяет меня от соседа, вырисовывается силуэт.

      Барт отодвигает зеленую материю, подвешенную на кольцах, что громко скребут по металлической перекладине под потолком. Барт садится на соседнюю койку. На нем аналогичная моей больничная одежда. На вид Барт не менее покалечен, чем я сам.

      Барт слегка улыбается разбитыми губами и берет банку пива из пака, оставленного ангелоподобным санитаром на прикроватном столике. Он открывает еще одну банку и протягивает мне. Пиво шипит и пенится. На вкус оно как свобода.

      — За «Раскол», — провозглашает Барт, поднимая банку, чтобы чокнуться со мной.

      — За «Раскол», — покладисто повторяю я, но, прежде чем глотнуть пива, я тянусь к подносу. Там рядом с тарелкой еды меня ждет пластмассовый лоток с таблетками. Я отправляю их все в рот одним махом и запиваю несколькими большими глотками.

      Когда я приканчиваю всю банку, на меня нападает сонливость. Я оставляю ее на подносе и стягиваю очки. Перед моими глазами все снова размыто и нечетко.

      Барт все так же сидит рядом. Он начинает постепенно блекнуть на фоне белого, как звезды на предрассветном небе. Барт исчезает вовсе.

      Я нажимаю кнопку на капельнице, чтобы увеличить подачу обезболивающего.

      Я засыпаю с мыслью, что мир теперь в безопасности.

 

 


End file.
